


Leave Her Alone!

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Gen, JJ Style Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: JJ STYLE WEEK DAY 3: Childhood“Ooooooh, JJ’s got a girlfriend!” Nick said mockingly, turning to talk to his friends. They cackled, thinking that his little jibe was hilarious like ten year olds did. “Look, they’re a perfect match! The Cry Baby and the Sissy.”“Knock it off, Nick,” JJ said. “You’re not cool for picking on someone. Go play on the swings or something.”





	Leave Her Alone!

“Hey cry baby, whatcha doin’?” the ten-year-old boy taunted, his little buddies surrounding him. They were in a park, the spring air crisp as a breeze drifted by. A girl in a pink, flowery dress that seemed to float around her curled up at the base of a tree, tears streaking her cheeks. She turned away from the boy and his friends, her dark brown hair shielding her face from them.

The little boy growled and leaned forward to yank on the girl’s shoulder, forcing her to turn to face him.

“I _said_ whatcha doin’, Cry Baby Isabella?” He jeered, posturing for his friends as they laughed at his unoriginal name for the girl.

“Leave her alone, Nick!” Another boy ran up to Isabella, kneeling on the ground beside her. He held a tissue up for the girl, which she took with a grateful, timid smile. He smiled at her once and then twisted his body, still kneeling, to glare at the bully.

“Ooooooh, JJ’s got a _girlfriend_!” Nick said mockingly, turning to talk to his friends. They cackled, thinking that his little jibe was hilarious like ten year olds did. “Look, they’re a perfect match! The Cry Baby and the Sissy.”

“Knock it off, Nick,” JJ said. “You’re not cool for picking on someone. Go play on the swings or something.”

Nick glared at the kneeling JJ and pushed the other boy to the ground, making him fall on top of Isabella. She let out an indignant shriek at getting knocked over, and Nick and his gang laughed as they walked away.

JJ pushed himself off of the little brunette quickly, apologizing repeatedly to her. “I’m so sorry, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Isabella shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

“My name is JJ, by the way,” he said, standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and he lifted her off of the ground.

“I know,” she said. “I heard Nick. My name is Isabella.”

She stood up, wiping her eyes with the tissue JJ had given her, then brushed off her pink skirt, which had gotten rumpled when they were knocked over. There were dirt smudges and wrinkles in the skirt now, and Isabella hoped her mom would be able to clean them out.

“If Nick and his friends ever bother you, come and find me,” JJ told her seriously. “I’ll protect you.”

Isabella smiled up at the friendly boy, and JJ felt a blush rise on his cheeks at the sight.

“Thank you, JJ. Do you want to be friends?” she asked him.

“Yeah, s-sure,” he stammered. “Friends.”

“Want to go play on the jungle gym?” Isabella asked cheerfully. She held out her hand to JJ.

“Okay!” he responded, gulping down his nerves. He grabbed ahold of his new friend’s hand, and they ran off to the jungle gym together, laughing.


End file.
